


Agent Bond Settles Down

by RandomThingsInLife



Series: This Our Family [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, John is oblivious to Q being related to Sherlock, M/M, Mutual Unrequieted Love, Pre-Reichenbach/Post-Reichenbach, Q is a Holmes, Sort of death of character, The eldest holmes is married with kids, There are four Holmes Children, altered timeline, hints at supernatural, sherlock is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomThingsInLife/pseuds/RandomThingsInLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how a Double-0 agent married his Quartermaster, complete with family dramatics and a dick of a brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The other characters in this are completely made up.  
> Alyssa is the eldest Holmes sibling. She married Christopher Campbell, who is actually American but grew up mostly in England and is pretty good friends with Mycroft. He has an older sister named Mary Campbell, later Winchester. Alyssa and Christopher have three children Elizabeth, Adalaina, and Joshua.  
> Let me know what you think. Comments are much appreciated.

The wedding of James Bond to Quentin Holmes was by no means a huge event. It was populated mostly by family and a few co-workers. To the untrained eye it seemed rather strange. Wasn’t this James Bond? The famous 007? Womanizer and seducer extraordinaire? And wasn’t this Quentin Holmes? The competent and detached Quartermaster? Introverted and technologically fixated? To say the two were an odd pair would be an understatement. They were not overly affectionate in public and it was often misconstrued as a strained relationship. But those who knew them could see what the outsiders would never understand. These men connected on the deepest level, they were completely perfect for each other. It was there in the small touches, brief glances and staring contests they exchanged, could be heard in their playful banter and quick laughter, seen in their every interaction and extreme comfort with one another. Yes, James Bond and Quentin Holmes were absolutely in love.  


****  
ooooooo  
****

It had certainly been unexpected in the beginning. Who would have thought that the womanizing Double-O agent would take a fancy to the new very young, very male Quartermaster? At first Bond had been wary of the young man. He had seemed too young to be experienced enough to run Q-Branch. Bond had been proven very wrong. With every passing minute Bond’s respect for the young Q had grown so that after the Skyfall incident had occurred, Bond had become quite attached to the young man. It was as Q had been increasingly helpful on missions and the snarky banter between the agent and the Quartermaster had taken over their communications that Bond realized that he had quite unintentionally become rather infatuated with Q. So Bond had done what any infatuated man would do: attempted to woo Q.  


It started with increasing levels of innuendo and flirting in his banter with Q. Unfortunately for him, Q seemed unfazed by Bond’s charms. He realized that Q might not realize he was entirely serious in his flirting. So he stepped up his game. The flirting continued well after the missions were over. Bond would walk into Q-Branch to return his equipment with a smirk, a snarky comment, and a flirtation. Q wasn’t having any of it though and still refused to recognize what Bond was doing. So he started sticking around and coming in whenever he felt like, just to watch Q work. Between the banter and the lurking about, Bond got to know Q better. He learned Q’s little quirks, which he found incredibly endearing, and he learned quickly how he could infiltrate his Quartermaster’s heart.  


It began with tea. Bond kept Q’s mug constantly filled with tea made exactly how Q preferred it. He began to notice when Q needed coffee or food rather than just another cup of tea and acted accordingly. Bond discovered how Q liked his food from the closest take out restaurants. He continued his flirting and banter. Somehow Q managed to catch on to the fact that Bond was attempting to woo him. If you ask Q he’ll tell you that it took him so long because he was convinced in the beginning that Bond didn’t mean anything by it and it took all the little things to make him realize that Bond truly wanted to be with him. But once Q took notice he began to flirt back. Bond took that as encouragement and decided to ask Q to dinner. Q said yes and the rest is history. But history has some interesting stories to tell.  


****

ooooooo  


James had spent months trying to learn Q’s name. He had guessed and pleaded, all to no avail. That ended shortly after his first date with Q.  


James had finally decided to go to the store for groceries. He was walking towards the shop when a sleek black car pulled up next to him and a woman in a suit stepped out.  


“Mr. Bond” She said, “Would you please come with me.”  


James had complied, she didn’t seem that dangerous, his phone could be tracked and he could probably get himself out of any situation that he found himself in. What he found when the car arrived at its destination was not what he had been expecting.  


They stopped in an abandoned warehouse. He exited the car to be confronted with two men. Both were tall, one was extremely thin with pale skin, light grey-green eyes and dark curly hair, dressed in a suit and wearing a long black overcoat; the other was dressed impeccably, pale with reddish brown hair and light eyes, carrying an umbrella, both looked vaguely familiar.  


“Agent Bond,” The red haired one said in a tone that practically screamed government. “How nice to meet you.”  


“Mycroft, can you just get to the point.” The other man complained.  


“Sherlock.” Mycroft said disapprovingly.  


Sherlock sneered at him before turning to James. “In case you hadn’t noticed we are capable of kidnapping you. Between the three of us, one of us being absent, we could make sure you were never found.” He said.  


“What is the point of this exactly?” James asked, curious to know who these men were and why they had brought him here.  


“This is about Quentin, do keep up.” Sherlock snarked.  


“Quentin?” James questioned.  


“Yes” Mycroft took over, “Our brother. The man you know as your Quartermaster. You took him out for dinner last night.”  


Suddenly it clicked. These men had brought him here to do the threatening big brother thing. Q’s name was Quentin. James smiled victoriously.  


Sherlock laughed. “He didn’t know.”  


Mycroft looked at him questioningly.  


“Quint’s name. He didn’t know it. Regardless. Don’t hurt our baby brother and you will be fine.”  


“Why do I know you?” James asked  


“Mycroft is the British Government and I have recently been in the papers some. Our last name is Holmes.”  


And oh did that all make sense. Sherlock Holmes the famous detective and Mycroft Holmes, a man even M bowed to. And wasn’t that an interesting family. Government official, detective and quartermaster for MI6.  


“I can assure you I have no intentions of hurting Q. If that is all gentlemen I have some shopping I need to attend to.”  


Both men nodded “Anthea will take you where you need to go.” Mycroft said gesturing at the woman who had picked James up.  


As James shopped his phone alerted with a text from Q.  


Dinner?  


Sure  


My place or yours?  


Mine. At 7.  


See you then.  


When Q arrived, James let him in with a smirk.  


“What?” Q asked.  


“How was your day, Quentin? Mine was rather eventful.” James replied smoothly.  


“Oh fuck. You met my brothers didn’t you?” Q asked.  


James raised an eyebrow. “Strong language there Quartermaster.”  


“It was well deserved. I apologize for them. They are a little extreme.” Q said, rolling his eyes  


“It was fine. And rather enlightening. Tell me do they all call you Quint?” James said, wondering that Q hadn’t gotten mad about it.  


“Everyone but Mycroft. He can’t stand nicknames, so of course we all call him by one. All of us except Sherlock have a nickname. His is difficult to shorten.” Q said with a shrug.  


“Does it bother you that I know?” James asked.  


“I was going to tell you eventually. It’s fine, James. I’m just irritated that they kidnapped you. Was it both of them?” Q said.  


“Yes.” James answered.  


“And Sherlock was so upset when Mycroft kidnapped his flat mate.” Q shook his head. “Anyway, dinner?”  


ooooooo  


When James Bond had asked Quentin Holmes to dinner the Quartermaster could hardly believe that it actually happened. Imagine his surprise when, a year later, the extraordinary man asked Quentin to marry him.  


They were sitting at dinner, in the same restaurant as their first date when James suddenly looked very nervous. Q was worried that James had decided it was time for them to end things. He had expected this the entire time they had been together, that one day James would wake up and realize that he was dating an odd looking much younger man and go off to find himself some beautiful woman to settle down with. Q began mentally preparing for the coming blow as James visibly composed himself.  


“Quint, darling, there is something I need to say to you. I have been thinking about this for a while now, and I feel like this is the right time.” James paused.  


“Its fine, James. I understand. It will not affect our working relationship. I am a big boy I can handle it.” Q said almost coldly.  


James looked up at him, confusion written on his face. “What are you talking about Quint?”  


“What? Nothing. I apologize. Please continue.” Q said trying not to let his disappointment show.  


“Well, okay.” James paused to reorder his thoughts then began “Q, we have been together for a year now and I realize that we may not be on the same page. If you don’t like the idea, don’t feel obligated, just tell me.” James paused again and took a calming breath.  


“Q. Quint. Quentin. I love you. I don’t say it enough, but I really do. And now I have to ask. Quentin Holmes, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” James asked.  


“You mean you’re not breaking up with me?” Q asked shocked.  


“No! Of course not! Darling, where would you get that idea?” James asked surprised.  


Q breathed a sigh of relief. “I have always worried that one day you would realize that you were dating me and leave.” He said quietly.  


“Quint, I realize every day that I am dating you and I wonder why you’re with me. I love you. I would never do that to you.” James assured.  


Q laughed at the absurdity of the moment. James looked slightly worried, which Q figured was due to the lack of an answer. He smiled at his boyfriend.  


“007. Bond. James Bond.” Q giggled quietly. “You just asked me to marry you.”  


“That I did. Will you dignify the question with a response, my dear?” James asked amusedly.  


“Of course, James. Of course I will.” Q answered with a grin.  


“That’s a yes?”  


“Absolutely, a thousand times yes.” Q laughed.  


James grinned, then laughed, then rose from his seat to sweep Quentin into a hug.  


The people around them looked on in confusion. James pulled a ring box out of his jacket and handed it to Q. Quentin smiled at him before opening it. The ring was beautiful; James certainly knew what Q liked.  


“Help me put it on?” Q asked James with a smile.  


“Certainly.” James smiled back, before kneeling and taking Q’s left hand in his. He slipped the ring on. Q felt positively giddy. James pulled him into a passionate kiss. The onlookers burst into applause.  


Q grinned at James, who returned to his seat with a matching grin. Suddenly Q groaned.  


“What?” James asked, concern filling his tone.  


“I’m going to have to tell my brothers.” Q supplied.  


“Don’t forget your sister. It can’t be that bad.” James said.  


“I’m not worried about telling Lyssa, she’ll be happy for me but, my brothers.” He paused and shook his head “James, do you not remember what happened last year? They kidnapped you when we started dating. They threatened you!”  


“I know. But if anything, this shows my commitment to you.” James smiled.  


“I should make you tell them.” Q said with a glare.  


“They likely know already, but we can tell them together. Call a meeting at Sherlock’s flat. We can tell them there.” James said.  


“At the same time, and together. Saturday, are you free then?” Q asked  


“Yes. Call them.”  


“Text already sent.” Q said looking at James mischievously.  


James sighed then smiled fondly at his boyfriend, no fiancé. He grinned, life was great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to tell the Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The brothers appear! If there is someone you really want to see them interact with while they prepare for the wedding let me know and I can try and work them in. I'm always up for new ideas. If you have a headcannon you think would work in this 'verse, let me know.

That Saturday was an interesting day for Sherlock Holmes. Saturday meant John wasn’t working but Sherlock needed him gone for the meeting with his brothers. Mycroft he could explain away but John had never met Quentin and for his own safety probably shouldn’t. So that morning Sherlock had hidden the last of the tea and dumped the milk down the drain, ensuring that John would need to make a trip to Tesco.  


John had moved into the kitchen and reached for the tea before growling out a menacing “Sherlock.”  


“We are out of milk too.” Sherlock told him distractedly.  


Mycroft appeared in the doorway. “Brother dear, Doctor Watson.”  


“You’re early.” Sherlock growled.  


“A bit.” Mycroft said inclining his head in acknowledgement.  


“I’m just going to pop out to the shop. Sherlock do you need anything?” John said.  


“No.” Sherlock said sullenly.  


John grabbed his coat and left the flat. Minutes later the bell rang and the sounds of Mrs. Hudson ushering the newcomers up the stairs filtered up to them. Mycroft found the tea and made them each a cup.  


“Hello Sherlock, Myc.” Quentin greeted.  


“Last night correct? When is the wedding?” Sherlock said glancing briefly at the couple.  


“It was last night. Rather romantic of James wasn’t it? The same place as their first date.” Mycroft said approvingly.  


“Dull” Sherlock said rolling his eyes.  


James raised an eyebrow at Quentin. Q shook his head apologetically.  


“We haven’t really decided on a date yet. It did just happen last night.” James said.  


“We were thinking soon though.” Quint said quietly.  


“You should call Lyssa. And call Mummy now. She will be very angry if everyone else knows before her.” Sherlock said. “You know Mycroft will tell her the second he has the chance.”  


Quentin pulled out his phone and dialed his mother once Sherlock pointed out his brother’s intention.  


“Put her on speaker.” Mycroft called from the kitchen.  


Q did so.  


“Hello?” She answered.  


“Hi Mummy,” Quint said.  


“Oh hello Quint.”  


“It’s actually all of us, Mummy. And James is with us.”  


“Hello boys. I’m assuming I’m on speaker. Is Lyssa there too or is it just you boys?”  


“Just the boys Mummy. And of course you’re on speaker.”  


“Hello Mummy” Sherlock and Mycroft said almost in tandem before glaring at each other.  


“Hello boys. I am assuming there is a point to this phone call?” She said.  


“Yes Mummy, there is.” Quint said. “I’m engaged.”  


“Oh my dear!” She exclaimed excitedly. “When did it happen? How did it happen? When are you thinking for the wedding? Oh have you told Lyssa?”  


“Mummy! It happened last night. James took me to the place where we had our first date and proposed. I thought he was breaking up with me.” Quint laughed self depreciatingly. “As you can tell that was not the case. Soon, Mummy, but we haven’t exactly had time to decide. I’ll call Lyssa right after I finish talking to you.”  


“Oh congratulations my dear.” She said. “James.”  


“Yes Mrs. Holmes?” James answered  


“You’re a good man. Be good to my baby boy.” She said.  


“Mummy!” Quint said embarrassedly.  


She laughed. “Sherlock what about you and your doctor?”  


“Mummy, Doctor Watson is my flat mate.” Sherlock said rolling his eyes.  


“And it’s about time you made honest men of each other.” She said determinedly.  


“It’s not exactly like that, Mummy.” Sherlock muttered uncomfortably.  


Mycroft laughed. “Don’t think you’re excluded Mycroft.” She scolded. “Don’t think I have forgotten about that boyfriend of yours.”  


Mycroft turned red. “Apologies Mummy.”  


She laughed. “Well Quint, I think it’s time you tell your sister the news. Good Bye darlings.” She hung up.  


They all laughed. “Quint, James; go home, celebrate then call Lyssa.” Sherlock said quickly. “Mycroft get out of my flat. John should be back soon and I’ve got a new case.”  


ooooooo  


Quint finally got around to calling his sister later in the day when James left for drinks with his friend. She was off somewhere, but assuming it went like it usually did, she would still answer when she saw it was him. The phone rang twice before his sister’s voice trilled in his ear.  


“Hello Quint.” Lyssa said.  


“Hello, Lyssa. How are you?” he asked.  


“Great. And you?”  


“Fantastic actually.” He said with a small smile.  


“Details, now.” She demanded immediately.  


Quint laughed. “I’m engaged, Lyssa.”  


“OH MY GOD!” She squealed. Quint yanked the phone away from his ear. She was the oldest sibling but she still acted like a young girl on occasion. Quint was not in the mood for squealing. He rolled his eyes.  


“Jesus Lyssa! I can’t go deaf. I need my hearing for work.” He said.  


She laughed. “How did it happen? It’s the double-0 right?”  


“Yes. It’s James. Last night he took me to dinner at the place we had our first date-”  


“That is so romantic!” She interrupted.  


“Lyssa,” he complained.  


“Sorry, sorry please continue.” She said.  


“He proposed but I thought he was about to break up with me. Suffice to say that I was quite incorrect in my assumptions.” He summed up.  


“You were with Himself and Myccy earlier today.” Lyssa said jokingly.  


“Yes. Why?”  


“You sound like them. If you see them soon give them my love. We are about to get busy here.” She said.  


“Where are you?” he asked, unsure if she would tell him.  


“Moldova. That’s all I can say.” She said.  


Suddenly the sound of gunfire came through the phone.  


“That’ll be Chris. Gotta go Quint. I’ll talk to you when I can. And I’ll call the others too. My love to Mummy. Love you!” She signed off cheerily.  


Quint huffed a laugh at her. He was just happy that she had been able to answer when he called. Now he had the evening mostly to himself. He decided to relax until James returned.  


ooooooo  


John met his friend James for drinks once a week unless the man was out of the country on business. He sighed wearily as he sat beside his friend.  


“Flat mate being difficult again?” James asked knowingly.  


“More so than usual. You’ve heard about the Moriarty trial?” John asked.  


“Of course.” James smirked.  


“After he walked he went to our flat. They had tea and he threatened My flatmate. Who is acting like nothing is wrong.” John ranted.  


“So you’re saying he needs to take it more seriously?” James asked.  


“Yes!”  


“Maybe he does but he has to act like it isn’t a huge ordeal in order to keep functioning normally. John, we both have been in the military. We know what it’s like. We both have done that before. You push it down and act like it didn’t affect you and you don’t let anyone else see how much it really did. Maybe it is the same thing with your flat mate now.” James reasoned.  


“Maybe,” John sighed.  


James quirked a contented smile at him.  


“You’re in a good mood.” John commented.  


“I’m getting married.” James grinned.  


“Congratulations! That’s amazing.” John said with a smile. “How did it happen?”  


James told the story again, grinning like a fool the entire time.  


John chuckled at James’ story. “This is the bloke who runs IT at your company right?” he asked.  


“Yes. He’s brilliant John. Completely brilliant. He could give your genius flat mate a run for his money.” James said dreamily.  


“Look at you.” John laughed.  


James just smiled. “I am happy John. I never thought I would have something like this. He’s absolutely amazing.”  


“Yeah alright. You’re making me jealous.” John joked.  


“He’s got a brother.” James said slyly.  


“No. James, no.” John sighed. “I just wish I knew how he’d take it if I told him.” He ran a hand over his face in frustration. “Enough sad stuff. Drinks on me today. We’re celebrating.”  


When both men stumbled home later that evening they were grinning like fools. John was extolling the virtues of the particular alcohol they had gotten into as Sherlock ushered him into bed. John could only think of one thing that would make his life better than it already was; Sherlock didn’t stay. James was declaring his love for his beautiful fiancée as Quint watched him stumble into their flat with a fond look. James was completely content at that moment to shuffle off to bed and happily cuddle up with Quint.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding approaches. Charlie appears! Also Sherlock is a dick.

It turned out that the two men, despite all of their differences, had the same vision for the wedding. James and Quint breezed through wedding planning, easily picking and agreeing upon everything from the date to the colors to the food within a few moments of being presented with each portion of the planning. Invitations were quickly made up and sent out since they had decided on a rather short engagement.  


ooooooo  


Charlie Bradbury stood in the bunker scowling at the envelope in her hand. She had just picked up the mail from the post office. This particular envelope was addressed to her. It had a return address in England. Who the hell did she know that lived in London? And who know to use that address to reach her? She warily opened the envelope to reveal a wedding invitation. Okay, now she was really confused. She read the names twice before realization dawned on her. James Bond and Quentin Holmes. She squealed. Loudly. Dean ran into the room, Kevin and Sam trailing after him.  


“What the hell?” Dean asked.  


“OH MY GOD! They’re getting married!” She yelled excitedly.  


Dean shot her a confused look. Kevin wandered off to return to whatever he was doing. Sam stepped closer to look at what she held.  


“Who is getting married?” He asked.  


“Quint!” Charlie cheered.  


“Quint Holmes?” Sam asked.  


“Yeah,” She said then shot him a confused look. “Wait, how do you know him?”  


“How do you know him?” Dean asked, moving closer.  


“He’s our uncle. Well kind of. He’s Aunt Lyssa’s little brother. He’s the only one of her brothers that we have actually met. He’s pretty cool.” Sam explained.  


“Oh. We- we were in the same business for a while.” Charlie said sheepishly.  


Quint was her only friend outside of the hunters that she knew, and they were more like family than friends. She had met Quint years ago when they were both younger and heavily involved in highly illegal hacking. Now he had some job with MI6 so all his hacking was legal. Charlie was still jealous of that, but she was only doing minor hacking now instead of using that to make her way in life. She had more or less joined the Winchester family business.  


She smiled fondly as she thought of Quint. They had been exceptionally close. Especially for two people who didn’t trust well and did most of their communication electronically. Anytime they had done anything together either online or off, people had assumed that they were a couple, which to them had been the funniest thing ever. Charlie liked girls and Quint liked boys. She remembered him having met someone in the last year and some but they didn’t get to talk as often as they would have liked since Quint had gotten busy with his new job.  


Charlie looked back at the things in her hands. Quint had included a plane ticket for her. He was absolutely the best. Now she just had to tell her boys that she was going. And hope that this would give Dean some inspiration to act on his feelings for Cas. James was ex-navy and a double-0 agent, after all.  


ooooooo  


John read the invitation in his hands. Now he had an official date for his friend’s wedding. He was glad for him. Part of John wondered how Sherlock would take it if he confessed that he had feelings for him. Knowing Sherlock it would end badly though. John was starting to consider what James had said about his fiancée having a brother. But with all the ridiculous things they were dealing with due to Moriarty, now was not the time to start looking to date. He sighed heavily and noted the date of the wedding wondering how he was going to be able to get out of investigating with Sherlock for the day.  


ooooooo  


Two weeks before the wedding things became dramatically eventful.  


As John made his way downstairs, he heard Sherlock’s mobile ringing. He sighed sure that he would be digging for it and answering it. To his surprise Sherlock answered it. John moved quietly into the kitchen where he could still hear Sherlock’s side of the conversation.  


“Lyssa,” He was saying, “I’m fine. I know what this is about.” He paused. “I promise I will be there.” He paused again. “I look forward to it as well.” He hung up.  


John took that as his cue to enter. “Who was that?” he asked.  


“Prospective client.” Sherlock replied as he stretched out on the couch.  


“Got a new case, then?” John asked.  


“In a way,” He replied cryptically, “Lestrade phoned this morning with a new case.”  


“How long do you think this will take? I have plans for the Saturday after next.”  


“It will be over by then.” Sherlock assured. “Is it a date?” He asked.  


“In a way,” John answered mimicking Sherlock. “A friend of mine is getting married.”  


“That’s nice” Sherlock said absently.  


A few days later Sherlock was dead.  


ooooooo  


Q’s phone rang insistently. He ignored it in favor of guiding 002 through a mission. James was standing behind him watching amusedly.  


“Q. The phone,” He said after it rang for the fifth time in a row.  


Q waved a hand at him distractedly.  


“Q” James said as it began to ring again.  


“Who is it 007?” Q asked quickly.  


James checked the screen. “It’s your brother, Q.” He said.  


“Which one, 007?”  


“Mycroft.” He said as the ringing stopped again.  


“How many times has he called?” Q asked.  


“It’s been him every time.” James said.  


“Shit, Okay.” Q said, gesturing at R to take over what he was doing. “002 I am handing you over to R.”  


The phone started ringing in James’ hand. “Answer that 007.” Q instructed as he and R switched over.  


“Mycroft.”  


“Ah, James, lovely to speak to you. Could you put my brother on the phone?”  


“Just a minute. He is handing over mission control.”  


“James.” Q said holding out his hand for the phone. James handed it over and moved to stand a few paces away.  


“Mycroft.”  


“Brother Dear. How are you?”  


“Fine, Mycroft. What do you want? I’m working.”  


“Have you heard about Sherlock?”  


“No”  


“Suicide, Quentin. He jumped of the roof of St. Bart’s.”  


“Right okay. The papers are having a field day and dragging his name through the mud, right?”  


“Indeed.”  


“Damn, Okay. Secure line?”  


“Yes.”  


“So he needs a new identity, help from us and a way to come back later.”  


“Yes. Could you also check and make sure it appears that he did, in fact, die?”  


“I can do that. I’ll get you the papers at the funeral. I’m assuming he is staying with you.”  


“Only until he gets his new papers.”  


“All this meaning he won’t be coming. My God. He couldn’t have waited to do this?” Quint said exasperatedly.  


“I’ll see you at the funeral.” Mycroft said and hung up.  


Quint sighed heavily.  


“What is it?” James asked.  


“Sherlock is such a dick.” Quint said before storming off to his office.  


James followed him slowly. Quint worked quickly and efficiently. He created a new identity for his brother that would get him out of the country without raising any alarm. He went over all of the CCTV footage and ensured that it did appear that Sherlock was dead. He prepared all the information necessary to clear Sherlock’s name so that when this was over he could come back. He chatted with Lyssa about how they were going to help Sherlock. James watched his fiancée work frantically with a fond look on his face.  


“Quint, what did he do?” He finally asked.  


“He faked his own suicide. He did it today. He’s skipping out of the wedding even though he promised he would be there. He’s such a drama queen. He didn’t even tell his flat mate he was doing this. So now his flat mate thinks he is dead. So that’s grand. At least he had the sense to take Moriarty out before he leapt from the roof top. Now he intends to track down Moriarty’s entire network. At least he will have our help, what little we can do without attracting their attention. Lyssa is already discussing how they will split up to help him out. It’s just couldn’t he have waited until after the wedding to do this?” Quint explained.  


He threw himself back into his work.  


ooooooo  


The funeral was uneventful. Quint had gotten all the papers Sherlock would need to Mycroft. It was small only his close colleagues and Mycroft were there. Quint had left immediately after delivering the papers to Mycroft. He had wedding business to attend to.  


John missed most of what was going on. His entire world had been shaken to the core by the unexpected event. Absurdly, during the funeral John thought of the overheard phone call and couldn’t help thinking that Sherlock was breaking his promise to whatever lady he had been speaking to. He sighed heavily and hoped that James’ wedding would take his mind off of things.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stag night, Sherlock muses, and the wedding is beautiful.

The night before the wedding Eve took Quint out and Alec took James. Quint was surprisingly sullen and Eve was worried.  


“Quint, sweetheart, whatever is the matter?” She asked him.  


He brushed her off. After getting a couple drinks in him he was a little chattier.  


“Eve, did you know that James is amazing.” He said. She laughed, so that wasn’t the trouble. “Did you know that when he proposed I thought that he was breaking up with me? I over analyze too much, Eve.” He said.  


She giggled. She could definitely see Quint sitting there thinking that James was trying to break up with him while James tripped over a proposal.  


“My brother is a dick, Eve.” He announced another drink later. Ah, so this was the issue.  


“What did he do, Quint?” she asked.  


“He’s not coming to my wedding.” Quint sulked. Well no wonder.  


“Why ever not?” She asked. It didn’t make much sense.  


“He’s fake dead. He knew I was getting married this weekend and he fake died this week anyway.” Quint explained.  


Eve was confused. “Why would he do that?”  


“Cause he’s a dick, Eve. He won’t even tell his flat mate that he’s not dead. And the man is the main reason why he’s fake dead, to protect him and a couple other people. He’s not even fake dead for us. Myccy is too cold for him to be used as leverage. And no one knows Lyssa and I are related to each other let alone related to Sherlock and Myccy.” Quint rambled.  


Suddenly it clicked. Sherlock, as in Sherlock Holmes, the detective that had committed suicide earlier this week. He was all over the papers. “So wait, what the papers are saying?” She asked curiously.  


“It’s all lies, Eve. And we have the means to prove it, and we will. Just as soon as we help him dismantle the network. The spider is gone but the web remains. But without the spider the web can be brought down.” He sighed.  


Eve was amazed. This was certainly an interesting family. “So your other siblings, what do they do?” She asked.  


“My sister, Alyssa, is in the same business. You’ve heard of the Campbells, yes?” he asked.  


She nodded, she had definitely heard of the Campbells. They were better than James at what they all did and they didn’t leave a shit-ton of collateral damage in their wake. Quint nodded in response to Eve’s widening eyes.  


“Exactly. My sister, Alyssa, is the oldest sibling. Christopher is her husband; he is American by birth but grew up here with Lyssa and Myccy.” Quint explained. “Mycroft is next. He’s in government.” He said sarcastically.  


“Wait, Mycroft Holmes?” She asked surprised. Quint inclined his head in acknowledgement. “‘In government’” She exclaimed. “Quint, he practically is the government.”  


“I am quite aware of that, Eve.” He sighed. “Sherlock is next. He does detective work. He is by far the least social and most exasperating of us all. Then there is me. That’s the lot of us. Excluding my nieces and nephew, of course.”  


“And they are?” Eve prompted.  


“Lyssa’s children. Lizzie, Addie, and Josh. Well, Elizabeth, Adalaina, and Joshua Campbell. They’ll be at the wedding. Everyone but Sherlock. Because he is a dick.” Quint relapsed into his sulking.  


Eve watched him for a minute before ordering him another drink. “Finish this up then we are going to go out there and dance.” She said.  


He looked up at her and smiled slightly. “Thank you, Eve.”  


“No problem, Quint.” She said.  


They danced for a little bit before Eve ushered Quint into a cab to take him home.  


“We have to be fresh for the morning, Quint.” She told him.  


They grinned at each other all the way back.  


ooooooo  


Alec looked at his friend. “You’ll be a married man by this time tomorrow.” He said jokingly.  


“I never dreamed I would be. Let alone to someone like Quint, for so many reasons.” James said with a laugh.  


They had gone out for drinks in the early evening and were now playing video games at Alec’s flat.  


“Quint is pretty upset about his brother.” James said.  


“The one that faked his death?” Alec clarified.  


“Yeah. That one.” James sighed. “So now he isn’t coming to the wedding and Quint is upset.”  


“I would imagine so. It’s not terribly nice. Now he can’t have all his family with him on the happiest day of his life.” Alec teased, hoping to lighten the mood.  


James laughed and shoved his shoulder. Alec shoved him back. It quickly devolved into a full blown wrestling match. Both men laughed. Their night in was a much better idea than their previous idea of going out all night. They enjoyed this far more.  


Their evening wound down and both men went to bed excited for what the next day would bring.  


ooooooo  


Sherlock glanced through the bag he had packed, making sure that he had everything he needed. Seeing that he did, he closed it up. He sat and wrote out a message for Mycroft to take to Quint’s wedding the next day. He was reluctant to miss it but he had had no choice in the matter. Besides the sooner he was gone, the sooner he could take care of the network and come home. He had discussed the situation with his siblings. Lyssa had offered her family to his services. Chris, Addie and Josh would be joining him after the wedding while Lyssa and Lizzie stayed in London to look after John, Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson. Lizzie would be leaving to return to university when it started back in the fall but he trusted his siblings to keep those he cared about safe. Not telling John the whole thing was killing him. He wished that he could bring John along with him, but there was no way to do so without endangering everyone and putting John in more danger than Sherlock was comfortable with.  


John meant everything. He was such an important part of Sherlock’s world. Sherlock wondered briefly when and how that had happened on his way to the airport. He had no trouble getting through the airport and sat silently in his seat on the plane that would bring him closer to returning to John. His biggest fear at this point was that John would not accept his apology or allow him to return to the life they had.  


ooooooo  


The morning of the wedding dawned and brought minimal issues. The grooms were ecstatic, the venue was beautiful, and the guests were genuinely happy for the couple. The vows were beautiful. The pictures went off without a hitch. The transition to the reception was flawless. The couple was gorgeous and could hardly contain their enthusiasm as they took their place to greet their guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed back guys: I love and adore it. I would seriously love to hear from you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reception! Charlie imparts wisdom to John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit long but its the last official chapter of this story. The next chapter is an epilogue.

John swallowed nervously as he approached his friend and his new husband.  


“James” He said.  


“John!” James removed his hand from his husband’s to embrace John. “Thank you for coming. We were afraid that you wouldn’t after what happened.”  


“I’d rather not talk about it, thanks.” John said glancing over at James’ husband.  


James caught the glance. “Let me introduce you. John this is my husband” He grinned. “Quentin. Quint, darling, this is John Watson.”  


“John,” Quint said, shaking his hand warmly. “It’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you.”  


John was speechless. This man looked so much like Sherlock. And not only did he look like him, the way he spoke was so very similar.  


“Uhm, the same to you. Although I am afraid I haven’t heard quite as much about you. I’m afraid I didn’t offer him enough time to talk with all my complaints about my ridiculous flat mate.” John huffed a halfhearted laugh and ran a hand over his face.  


Quint looked at James. James raised an eyebrow as if to ask if Quint was going to tell his friend of his relation to his flat mate. Quint gave a slight shake of his head. There was no way that John could handle learning more about Sherlock and his family at the moment.  


“Uncle Quint!” A girl called as she approached them. She was tall. She resembled Quint enough that John would have guessed her relation to him even if she had not called him uncle. She had emerald green eyes and dark hair that was pulled into a pretty up do. Her accent matched her uncle’s and reminded John painfully of Sherlock.  


“Lizzie!” Quint said smiling as he hugged her. “My God, you’re all grown up. How old are you now?”  


“I’m twenty now Quint.” She smiled softly.  


“Where is your mum? Where are Chris, Addie and Josh?” He asked.  


Lizzie smirked. “They ran into Myccy.”  


“And you managed to escape.” Quint laughed.  


“More or less,” She replied. “I already knew and I already know my job. Mum and I are on home turf and the rest are going to the continent to help. We’ll do what we can. Mum has to work with Myccy.”  


“And what will you be doing while she does that?” Quint said raising an eyebrow.  


“Oh you know, just infiltrating MI6.” She said with a wolfish grin. “Once you’re back from your sex holiday of course. Otherwise I’d probably get in trouble for it.” She winked.  


“Right” Quint said laughing.  


“What mischief are you plotting now, Lizzie.” A man drawled in an American accent. He was tall and well built. He had short blonde hair, blue eyes and an easy smile.  


“Nothing Daddy.” She smiled. He shot her a disbelieving look.  


“Oh let them plot, Chris.” A woman said. She was about the same height as Lizzie and looked so much like Quint that they had to be siblings. Her accent matched Quint’s perfectly.  


“Hello baby brother.” She said grinning at Quint. “Myc sends his congratulations and apologies. Apparently our dear brother has gotten into yet another mess and Myc has decided to help. So he’s left.”  


James laughed then. “It’s an excuse. He’ just rather not be here.”  


“True,” She smiled, “Introduce us to your friend James?” she asked as a young girl and boy joined them. The girl was a bit shorter than the previous two women and had wavy blonde hair and grey blue eyes. The boy was tall though not as tall as the man, Chris. He had dark wavy hair and sharp grey eyes. The entire family was gorgeous.  


“I can,” Quint said with a smirk at James. “Family, this is John Watson. Doctor Watson, this is my older sister, Alyssa, her husband Chris and their children Elizabeth, Adalaina and Joshua.”  


“It’s lovely to meet you John.” Alyssa said with a smile. “Do us all a favor though. I’m Lyssa, my husband is Chris and the kids are Lizzie, Addie and Josh.”  


“Lyssa, what has he done?” Quint asked.  


“You mean what now?” She sighed heavily. “He decided to take out the snipers. He did but, seeing as subtlety is not his forte, he got into some trouble. Myc has to help him get out. He’ll be in France tomorrow. I’m terribly sorry that all of this is distracting from your wedding. It is truly wonderful and we are all very happy for you.”  


“You know how he is though. He wouldn’t be Himself without the dramatics.” Chris said jokingly.  


“He’s a dick.” Quint said “but at least he is alright. It would be far worse if he were dead. I would figure out a way to bring him back then kill him myself.”  


“I’m sure that there was a better way to handle all of this. And I am completely convinced that he should have told at least a few people what he was doing.” Lizzie said, rolling her eyes.  


“At least he hasn’t actually died, which is more than we can say for some people.” Addie said with a small shudder.  


“He needs help and he is impatient to get things taken care of so he can come back.” Josh joked suggestively. John noted that all of the children had accents like their mother’s.  


Alyssa’s phone began to ring. She looked at the screen then sighed.  


“Himself?” Quint asked.  


“Himself,” she replied, ignoring the call.  


“So he decided not to come then calls you when he knows you’re here?” Quint said raising an eyebrow.  


John watched the exchange and couldn’t help picturing Sherlock with this family that resembled him so much. They were a little strange and obviously intelligent. He wondered if Sherlock had family that had ever been like this.  


“Alright, we’re holding up the line. Congrats, gentlemen. We’ll see you later.” Chris said as he began ushering his family members off.  


As he turned to move to his seat a redheaded woman bounced up to them.  


“Lizzie!” She said brightly grabbing the younger girl and pulling her into a tight hug.  


“Hey, Charlie” Lizzie said with a smile, “Find me later.” She turned to follow her family.  


The woman turned to face them. “Quint.” She grinned, pulling him in for a hug next.  


“Heya Charlie.” He said with a fond smile. James raised an eyebrow at their interaction.  


“Oh don’t be like that secret agent man. Neither of us swing that way.” She joked at him as she released Quint. “I’m Charlie,” She shook James’ hand “I gotta tell you, you’re going to be some incredible inspiration to a friend of mine.”  


“Oh?” He said looking slightly confused.  


“Yeah, Dean. He’s practically my brother. He’s totally bi- , he just kinda refuses to admit it to himself. You should see him with a guy he thinks is attractive, it’s totally obvious and adorable. I mean, his dad was pretty harsh about the whole manly man stuff, so that’s where he gets the insecurity from. Love is love though, man. And like, look at you, you’re manly as hell and you married a dude. Maybe that will help him get over himself and admit his feelings to Cas already.” She explained. “But enough of that. Congrats, bitches. I like squealed when I got the invitation.”  


Quint laughed. “I knew I had to invite you. Otherwise you would figure it out and come kill me in my sleep for letting you miss it.”  


“Damn right. You would crash and burn without me.” She flashed a wide grin. “Well I’ll let you get to the boring people. Catch ya later.”  


“Charlie would you mind taking John with you? He’s next to you.” Quint asked.  


“No problem. Come on John.” She said looping her arm through his. She led them to their seats.  


“So what happened?” She asked as soon as they were seated.  


“What?” He asked startled by the sudden question.  


“Dude, you were staring at Quint, his sister and her family like you just watched your puppy get run over,” She looked at him pointedly.  


“It’s nothing.” He said.  


“No it isn’t. I’m American not stupid, or blind. Come on. I’m safe.” She prodded.  


“They reminded me of my flat mate.” He said grudgingly.  


“Who you’re in love with.” She said with a decisive nod.  


“Incidentally. He didn’t know. It wouldn’t have mattered to him anyway. He was married to his work.” John said.  


“Past tense?” She asked.  


“He jumped of a bloody building.” John said, frustrated. He was surprised that he was opening up to this woman when he had refused to discuss it with anyone until now.  


“Oh. Oh my God. You’re that John. I am so sorry.” She said.  


“Now it doesn’t matter.” He said dejectedly.  


“In my experience, death isn’t always as permanent as we seem to believe, John.” She said seriously.  


He laughed ruefully. “One more miracle.” He sighed heavily and ran his hands over his face. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  


“I mean it John. You might just get your miracle.” She smiled softly.  


“Hold out hope then?” He said dubiously.  


“Exactly. And promise me something. If he does come back, tell him how you feel. You never know unless you try. I’ve seen my friend go through this same thing. I don’t want you to be where he is now. He just refuses to say anything even though the rest of us are positive that it’s mutual. No one sacrifices that much for someone unless they love them.” She smiled at him. “You don’t have to believe me, but I’ve seen some pretty crazy things go down so I wouldn’t put it entirely out of the realm of possibility.”  


“Thanks Charlie. And sure. If I get my miracle then I’ll tell him how I feel.” He said.  


“That’s the spirit!” She cheered. “Now how about we get totally trashed and have a great time?”  


John smiled, “That sounds great.”  


ooooooo  


Alec stood and gave a decent best man speech, complete with laughter and tears. He ended with a toast to the happy couple.  


“And now I think Quint’s sister Alyssa has some messages from some of the absent family.” Alec said.  
Lizzie stood and walked to the front of the room. “As you can see, I’m not my mum.” She said, earning a few laughs. “She had an urgent call that she had to take.” She and Quint rolled their eyes at each other. “So there are only two, which is good, cause I won’t have to be up here long and you lot can get back to the partying.” She grinned.  


“So, here we go.” Her voice dropped into an American accent, “Dear Quint and James,” Charlie and Lizzie’s family began to laugh and her imitation. “Sorry we couldn’t be there. Congratulations and good luck. We wish you every happiness in the world, and all the safety you can have given your jobs. May you be ridiculously happy and have as much luck staying dead as us. Your sort of nephews and friends, Dean and Sam.” She was grinning as she finished reading.  


The family and Charlie were cracking up and everyone else ranged from extremely confused to vaguely amused.  


“This next one is from Himself.” Lizzie said. Her voice jumping back to its English accent. “Quint and James. I do apologize for not being there. As you can see something came up. All my love and best wishes to you little brother, and to James as well. Congratulations gentlemen. Yours.”  


“That’s all ladies and gentlemen. I’ll let things get back on track in a minute.” She paused. “I just wanted to; on behalf of myself and the rest of my family, including the boys, Myccy and Himself, wish you all the happiness in the world. You absolutely deserve it. Congratulations you two.” She said with a wink. The room applauded as she returned to her seat.  


ooooooo  


The rest of the night was lovely. They sent the newlyweds off with a huge round of cheering and applause. Everyone went home with smiles and laughter. In all the wedding had been a total success.  


Quint and James enjoyed a fantastic honeymoon before returning to the swing of things and eagerly helping Sherlock with his mission against Moriarty’s web.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later. Sherlock can finally come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it for this story. I should get the next part up pretty soon. Let me know what you thought of this. Comments are always welcome. Thank you so much for reading.

ONE YEAR LATER  


“Two coming down the hallway to your right 007.” Q said quickly. “One behind you Sherlock. Lyssa, Lizzie are you seeing any movement? Chris, 006 you’re nearly to his office. Six coming up on your left. Josh, Addie anything where you are?”  


“Got it Q.”  


“Taken care of.”  


“Nothing where I am.”  


“Nothing from this direction either.”  


“Eliminated, Q”  


“How close are we Quint? Can we afford to wait for the others to get here?”  


“Nothing here”  


“All clear.”  


Q breathed a small sigh of relief at the responses. “You can wait. I’m only seeing one more threat and it’s in that office. You are blocking the way out. He’s not going anywhere.” Q told Chris.  


“I’ll be there shortly.” Sherlock said.  


“We may make it through this without anyone getting sent after these three. I think he pulled everyone he had left in for defense. Against Sherlock alone he might have had a chance to escape, but not with all of us involved.” Lyssa mused.  


“Going in.” Bond said quietly.  


“We’re in.” Alec said.  


“Confirm identity of target as one Sebastian Moran.” Q said.  


“It’s him.” Sherlock said.  


“Definitely him.” Chris confirmed.  


ooooooo  


“That’s it. It’s over.” Q said as the agents left the building. “We have already contacted the press. Your name has been cleared. Time to come home, Brother.”


End file.
